Return To Beacon Hills
by LouiseDelilah
Summary: Delilah came back to Beacon Hills knowing this is where her family was taken from her. But will reliving it be worth the love that she will find? And will she discover the truth about her unique family history. Stiles/OC/Derek.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

Delilah McCall. She is Scott's cousin. She use to live in Beacon Hills when she was younger, but after both of her parents died she stayed with her grandparents. She was tired of where she was living so she thought it would be best to stay with her cousin and her Aunt. I will reveal how her parent died later, as it is very crucial to her relationships.

Stiles pulled into Scott's driveway ready to pick him up for school. Stiles saw a car in the driveway that he didn't recognise. He slowly climbed the stairs and reached Scott's room, the door was slightly cracked open and he could see a girl getting dressed. She had a AC/DC t-shirt and no pants on. She pulled up her jeans and slipped on her shoes. Stiles stood watching until he heard Scott emerged from his bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

'Did you sleep okay last night?' Scott asked throwing his towel on the bed.

'Yeah, thanks again for letting me stay here.' she said while throwing a cardigan over her shoulders.

Stiles peered through the door trying to listen to what was being said and to try and understand where there was a half naked girl in Scott's room.

'Scotty, you hound dog!' he whispered.

'Well, I should get going to school. Did you want a ride?' she said throwing her messenger bag over her shoulder.

'No, its okay, Stiles is driving me.' Scott said.

'Oh okay. Well I'll see you there.' she said while kissing Scott on the cheek. 'I love you'.

Stiles mouth dropped. What was happening? How could Scott do this to Alison? He rushed out of the house and jumped into his awaiting Jeep.

* * *

><p><em>School.<em>

Stiles walks into school trying to find Alison, so he can avoid her. Alison approaches Stiles at his locker.

'Hey Ali!' Stiles shouted in an unusually loud tone.

'Ali? What's wrong with you? You never call me Ali.' she said questioning his sanity.

'Whaaaat? I call you Ali...all the time' Stiles fumbling his words. Alison looked at him confused and dismissed his usual quirkiness.

'Stiles! Where is Scott?' she demanded.

'Who? Oh, right. Scott. Haven't seen him at all this morning' he said laughing uneasily.

'Look Stiles, if theres something wrong with Scott then tell me'.

'Okay, its not a HUGE deal, and I am sure he had his reasons for doing it...'

'What are you talking about?' she became nervous wondering what Scott had done.

'I went to pickup Scott this morning and there was a half-naked girl in his room' he said apologetically.

'WHAT? Do you know her? Was Scott there too?' she pleaded.

'Yeah, they said they loved each other' tears began to swell in her eyes.

Stiles looked over to a Scotts locker. There she was, standing with Scott like they had done nothing wrong.

'There she is, standing with Scott' he pointed out.

Alison looked shocked, she marched over to them and without one word slapped her across the face.

'Alison! What are you doing?' Scott yelled.

'ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HER?' she cried out in the hallway.

Scott became confused. 'What? Who told you that?'. Alison looked across the hallway to see Stiles standing there like a deer in headlights. He ran up to Scott.

'Dude, I had to tell her. I saw her getting dressed in your room!' he shugged.

'Wait, what? You were watching me get dressed' she said with confusion and shock.

Stiles then smirked.

'Look, I'm just going to go. It's nice to meet you Alison' she said with heavy sarcasm. 'I'm Delilah McCall. I'm Scott's cousin'.

She walked off giving one last glare to Stiles. Alison stood in disbelief of what she had done.

'Thanks, Stiles' she said shaking her head at the also guilt ridden boy.

He rubbed his hands over his buzz cut wondering how he was going to fix this.

**Please comment and tell me what you think. The power is in your hands. And pointing out my errors is very welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**This whole chapter takes place in the school. It is just to establish Del into the lives of the others that go to school there. I don't want to rush it.  
><strong>

Chapter 2

_English class._

Alison is sitting at her desk and looks up to see Scott walk in, she smiles pointing at the desk next to her. Scott looks at it, then passes her to sit with Stiles. Alison is heartbroken. Stiles looks at Scott with shock.

"Why aren't you sitting with Alison?" he said confused.

"Because I don't want to." Scott snapped.

"Scott, that whole cousin thing was my fault." he said tapping his pencil. He tried not to push his luck but Stiles had to ask. "Oh, and just out of curiosity...is she...single?"

"NO! Don't even think about it." Stiles jumped and looked around at the classroom shrugging off Scott's outburst like he didn't have anything to do with it.

"I just can't believe that she thought I would do that to her?" his puppy dogs eyes gazed over Alison.

BELL SIGNALS.

Scott gets up quickly and rushes past Alison, making no eye contact.

"Scott.." she said while trying to get past the herd of students in her way.

Stiles walks past lifting his hand up apologetically to her and chasing after school.

* * *

><p><em>Delilah's locker.<em>

Del is fumbling through her locker, when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see Alison standing there smiling shyly.

"Hi." she said scared of what this girl who she had insulted and embarrassed in front of the school was going to say or do to her.

"If you are going to slap me again, go left cheek. My right one is kind of sore" Del said half smiling. She couldn't bring herself to be angry at her. She was proud that her cousin had found someone so stunning, and completely out of his league.

"Look, I am really sorry. I don't know what came over me." her pleading eyes begged for forgiveness.

"I get it. If I found out a half-naked was in my boyfriends bedroom, I think I would do a lot worse than just slapping her...or embarrassing her in front of the whole school on her first day." Del's acceptance of Alison's apology was genuine, but she couldn't help but feel like her first day was ruined.

"Yeah...I am so sorry about that. But I have a solution. I have this friend...Lydia. Hanging out with her will make everyone forget about what happened this morning." Alison cheered.

Del was reluctant. She wasn't too sure who she should be hanging out with at her new school. She had never really been into cliques, she had always kind of been alone. Ever since her parents died, she became a recluse and completely abandoned her life she had built at Beacon Hills. Aunt Mel and Scott had offered to let her stay with them but her parents memory was at every corner, in every room, with every gust of wind she could feel them. Del then realised that she se was daydreaming and quickly snapped out of it to answer Alison's question.

"Yeah, okay. That would be great." she smiled.

"Also...could I ask you a favour?" Alison wasn't sure if she should, but she need her help to diffuse Scott.

"What do you need?" Del said.

"I need for you to talk to Scott. He is _really_ angry at me, and maybe if you were to talk to him and show him that we're friends now, he might forgive me"

"I don't know.." she looked at Alison to see her hands clenched together. "Fine, I'll do it. But I can't promise anything." Alison lit up and hugged Del. Del was shocked at simply patted her on the back. Del was never really a touchy kind of person.

"Thank you, thank you. Do you want to come and have lunch?" Alison squealed.

"Um, is Stiles going to be there?" she said squinting her eyes.

"Yeah, I think..." Alison.

"Pass." Del interrupted. She had only met the guy once but had felt that the one encounter was more than enough.

"Please, come on. He isn't that bad. Besides, if Lydia is there he will probably spend the whole just staring at her." Alison said trying to rationalise Stiles behaviour, which she realised was an impossible task.

"Alright fine." Del finally caved in.

They walked off together to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em>Cafeteria.<em>

Scott and Stiles sat at their regular table. In mid conversation between Stiles and him, something caught his eye. Alison and Del - talking and smiling. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"...you need to learn to...Scott, hello, are you even listening to me? What are you looking at?" Stiles said turning his head to see what Scott saw. "I guess their friends now, huh." Stiles shrugged it off.

"Girls are crazy" Scott said as the two girls approached him with their lunch trays ready to sit.

Alison sat next to Stiles, while Del stood next to Scott and placing her tray on the table.

"Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?" she said pointing toward a corner for them to talk privately.

"I guess." Scott stood up and followed Del. "What is going on? Are you and Alison friend now?"

"I guess. She apologised and I accepted. Look, don't be upset with her." Del got straight to the point.

"What? Why not? She thought I cheated on her - she doesn't trust me!"

_Alison and Stiles at the table._

Alison looked over to see the two of them yelling at each other.

"Doesn't look like its going well." Stiles said immediately regretting his insensitive comment.

"Thank you for that." Alison spoke sarcastically.

_Back to Scott and Del._

"Scott, I love you, so I don't mean this the way it sounds but...you may never get another girl like Alison. If the worst thing she is going to do it is get jealous...then hold onto her."

"I guess you're right."

"I know. So go and talk her. Let her apologise, be a little hesitant, the accept. You can thank me later." Del said proudly.

"Okay"

Scott the proceeded to walk over to Alison. She stood up quickly.

"Scott, I am so sorry. I have never acted like that before. Will you forgive me?" she said grabbing his hand slightly.

"I don't know."

"Please, I'll give you something special later." she lent in and whispered into his ear.

His smile stretched across his face.

"Okay, well I guess you were just being protective." Scott grabbed her hand.

Stiles and Del are sitting at the cafeteria table looking over at Scott and Alison.

"Wow, that was fast. Did you do that?" Stiles said while staring at Del's long hair that fell over her left eye as she tucked the other side behind her ear.

"Yep." Del said trying to ignore him.

Stiles knew what being ignored was like and took the hint. He also remembered that he had been told by Scott not to go near Del like that. So he pushed down what he was feeling and took the next best thing.

"Maybe, you could help me with a girl too. Her name is Lydia."

**Thank you guys so much for liking my story and reviewing it. Mean a lot :) Derek will be introduced next chapter. I have made his entrance a little later because he is important. Again, please comment and review.**

Wed, 26 Oct. 10:14 am. I thought I would start putting in the times I upload because of the time difference between everyone. :)


	3. Chapter 3  Derek Who?

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

Chapter 3

_School parking lot._

Stiles and Scott exit the school doors. They look across to see Derek, standing next to Scott's bike.

"Well, I'm gonna go this way...in the direction opposite to Derek." Stiles said scurrying off and avoiding eye contact with Derek.

Scott approaches Derek looking around to see if anybody recognises him. He looked at Derek with confusion and anger.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing here?" Scotts quietly yelled.

"I need to talk to you." Derek said with a blank expression.

"If this is about me helping you, then forget it!" Scott said shaking his head and finally unlocking his bike.

Derek looks across the parking lot to see someone exit from the school. He became distracted and felt as if he knew her. Her eyes were familiar. The bronze glisten they had in the light struck a memory of his. But he couldn't figure out from where.

"What are you looking at?" Scott turned to see his cousin approaching.

"Who is that?" Derek said trying not to sound to interested.

"That's my cousin. Why?" Scott then saw a strange look on Derek's face. One he had never seen before on his face. The same expression that Stiles would have while staring aimlessly at Lydia.

"Stay away from her! I see how you are looking at her. Stop it! She has had enough problems, she doesn't need this wolf crap dragged through her life." Scott was fuming.

Del walks up to Derek and Scott, this made Scott calm down so he wouldn't let Del know what had just happened.

"Scott, do you want to put your bike in my trunk?" She looked across to see a stranger. Or so she thought. When looking upon his face, something clicked in her mind. A slight confused expression came over her face. "Who's your friend Scott?" Scott just stood there silent, not wanting to introduce them. "Scott?" Del demanded. She finally introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Delilah McCall. I'm Scott's cousin." She held out her hand to shake his.

"Derek." Del didn't really hear what his name was, she was so consumed by his eyes. He grabbed her hand slightly. Her hands were soft to touch. They slowly held hands and gazed upon each other with a connection they couldn't understand.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She finally spoke.

"No, you don't know him. Let's go to your car." Scott pushed his way through their hands and led Del away. While walking away she looked back, Derek was still there, standing, he whispered something. She couldn't make out what he said. She looked across to Scott. He flinched angrily as Derek spoke the words she couldn't hear. Was it an odd coincidence or something more?

* * *

><p><em>Later that night. Del's bedroom.<em>

Del is tossing and turning in her bed. She begins to sweat and hyperventilate. Flashes of a fire rip through her dreams. She sees a roof collapsing. She abruptly wakes from her dream in a sweat. She sits there wondering why she was dreaming of the fire. Its had been years, she thought she could finally more on - even come back to Beacon Hills. But she felt as though she couldn't escape it. Del hears something outside her window and sees a shadow run by. Startled by this she runs over to the window just in time to see someone running off into the night. She could swear it was Derek. Or was she still dreaming?

* * *

><p><em>The next morning. Scott's room.<em>

Del stands at Scott's door while he straps his lacrosse gear to his backpack. Scott's looks up to see a distressed and tired Del standing there.

"Hey, what's up? You look kind of tired."

Del squints her eyes trying to find the concern in his insult.

"Uh, thanks?" she chuckled. "Did you hear anything last night?" she questioned sitting down at Scott's computer chair.

"Like what?"

"Like...there was someone on the ledge outside of my room."

"No, I didn't hear anything. Did you?" he said with concern in his eyes.

"I don't know. It was weird. I thought I saw Derek from yesterday." she said reluctantly as she knew Scott would not be pleased from his display of emotion he had show her toward Derek yesterday.

"What? Derek?" Scott yelled because he knew that it could possibly have been him. He began to breathe heavily and clenched his fists.

"Scott, are you okay?" she rose from her seat frightened as she had never seen this side of her cousin before.

"I told him to stay away from you."

"Scott, settle down! It was probably was nothing. I was having a nightmare anyway." Del's voice cracked talking about her nightmare. Her voice made Scott collect himself. He looked sympathetically at Del.

"About the fire?" he placed his hand on his cousins shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah." tears began to swell in her eyes.

"You still have them?"

"No, that was the first in a long time. It might just be from being back here." She quickly pulled herself together, wiping away the one tear that had fallen.

"So what's the deal with Derek? How do you know him?" she tried to change subject.

"He is just a guy that I know." Scott tried to find any reason not to talk about Derek.

"I know this sounds weird, but I feel like I know him. And I can't help feeling like he know's it too." Del sat there confused and taking solace in Scott's hug.

Scott knew of the connection between the two of them. He knew that Derek could maybe giver her answers to the haunting questions Del had. But Scott also knew that as soon as he told her, she would eventually find out about what he and Derek both were. He didn't know if he could take that risk, but he wanted Del to find answers to why her parents died. She had always felt so alone and incomplete.

"Del, I need to tell you something." He looked at her cautiously and took a deep breath, he would need it.

"What?"

"Derek...he...I know him because..." Scott fumbled over him words trying to find the right ones.

Del just sat there puzzled and waiting.

"His name is Derek Hale." Scott finally spoke. He knew all he would have to say was Derek's last name for Del to understand the weight of who he was.

"Hale? As in the Hale house fire?" She stood up quickly trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. It was his family that died in the fire. But you shouldn't talk to him though. I am sure he doesn't know anything. I mean he stays at his half burned down house."

Del grabbed her bag.

"I gotta go." she began to walk out of the room in a rushed manner.

"Wait, you aren't going to talk to Derek are you?" he said while grabbing his backpack.

"Scott, I have to! I have been walking around for 6 years not knowing why my parents rushed into that house to save those people, and then never came back out. Or how the hell I got out of there." Del rushed out of the room barely holding her tears back.

**Thanks you guys. Please comment and review. I just need to know if you guys like it or want me to change anything specific. There will be love between Del and Derek. But also, I will develop a love story between Del and Stiles. I am not doing it because she is some kind of Mary-Sure character, but because of the difficulties of having a relationship with a wolf vs. human.**

Friday Oct 28 5:37 pm.


	4. Authors' note and preview

Hey guys, so I know that it has been beyond long enough for me to have updated, but I have been having writers block. I tend to write my chapters out of sequence then put them together, that seems kinda silly, but its sometimes the only way I can get anything written down.

So this is a bit from the Formality episode, I have written the rest but don't want to give it all away.  
>Thank you so much for still being here.<br>Please just **bear** with me and I will link all of this together.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Teen Wolf. Only Del :D<strong>

Del finally was back at school, but as soon as she got there she wanted to leave. A large banner hung up as you walked into the school that read 'Beacon Hills High Formal'. This was not high on her to do list. Firstly, being there was not what she thought of as a good time and secondly, finding a date to this thing would prove to be difficult. Due to her whole love experience in Beacon Hills was rather sketchy, Derek was still missing and Stiles, well that was a whole other story she didn't want to confront.

She then saw Stiles talking off Scott's ear as he looked across the hall to Alison, who he was clearly pining for. She made her way over to them.

"Hey", she snapped Scott out of his daydream.

"Hey", they both said.

"So the formal, huh?" She said to break the silence.

"Yeah, who are you going with?" Scott questioned looking back and forth between her and Alison.

"I'm not going" Stiles looked at her.

"Why not?" He tried to sound uninterested, even though he had thought of asking her.

"I don't really want to and as far as taking someone, Derek isn't exactly around, plus I don't think he would go for it." She said with strong gestures.

"Right" Stiles listened tentatively.

"Who are you going with?" She finally asked, even though the thought of Stiles going with someone else to the formal make her sick.

"…Lydia" He said, but he didn't want to because he only said yes because Alison organised it, and he didn't want her to know about his feelings toward Del, when he wasn't sure if they would be reciprocated.

"Really? How did that happen?" She raised her eyebrows in complete surprise.

"Manipulation…mostly" He and Del chuckled.

Scott was still staring at Alison ignoring their conversation. Del looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Romeo, we have Chemistry" pulling Scott while he tried to get one last look at her.

Even though Del was trying not to think about the formal, the constant flyers, banners and ticket stands were an annoying reminder. Also, the fact that Stiles was going with Lydia was messing with her, she knew that if Lydia actually spent time with him, maybe she would realise how amazing Stiles really was.

SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL – MCCALL HOUSE

Del is sitting in her room reading a book, when her Aunt Mel comes in, carrying something that shocked her.

"Sweetheart, what is this?" Aunt Mel held up a dry cleaning bag. Del looked silent.

"Where did you get that"? She said wide eyed.

"I was looking in your trunk for motor oil and I found this" Mel opened up the bag to reveal a beautiful black dress. It was one shouldered that began from the centre, the waist was tight and the bottom flared out slightly.

"Is this Angela's"? Mel spoke referring to her sister who was Del's mother.

"Yeah, it was the only thing I couldn't throw away"

"You should wear it to that formal tonight"

"I'm not going and even if I was I wouldn't wear it" She zipped up the bag and hung it up carefully. She sat back down; Mel sat next to her to comfort her.

"Del, it's not going to hurt her memory if you wear it. If anything it will show yourself that you are trying to move on." Del looked up at Mel with the most thankful eyes. What she had said resonated with her.

"I don't have a ticket anyway" Del said defeated, she was actually upset she couldn't go.

"Well…maybe I can fix that" Mel pulled out a formal ticket from her jacket.

"Stiles dropped it off today. He said 'just in case'"

Del sighed. Stiles hadn't given up, which made her fall even more in love with him.

THE WHOLE BIT WITH SCOTT AND HIS MUM

Del walked into the room adjusting her bracelet and dress. She looked up to see Scott and Mel staring at her in disbelief.

"What? ...I know, I look ridiculous" She became embarrassed.

"No!" They both yelled.'

"You look…beautiful" Scott smiled.

Del returned the smile. They booth stood.

"We should go" Scott broke the silence.

They arrive at the school but park a little away, so no one would see Scott.

"So I'm guessing you didn't tell your mum that you weren't exactly allowed to come?" She said sarcastically.

"Not exactly" Scott exited the car as Del laughed off his remark and watched him scale the building. She proceeded to drive to the parking lot. She sat in the car for a minute, collecting herself, finally stepping out. Stiles drove by in his jeep and became distracted by Del and swerved to avoid the kerb he was about to hit. Del looked over at Stiles with confusion and panic. She rushed over to the car.

"Oh my god! Are you guys okay?" Del asked as they exited the car.

"Yeah, yeah…We're fine. I just got…distracted"

"Oh…okay." They stood silent for a moment. "So I'll see you guys in there." Del rushed off to avoid a rather awkward encounter.

Del entered the hall…alone. It was the standard type of dance. Streamers, balloons, pop music and Jackson spiking the punch. She was Lydia and Stiles walking in, she was in need of a drink.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Del is sitting at her table by herself drinking the very spiked punch. Stiles approached her and sat in the vacant chair next to her.

"You know that's spiked right?" He said referring to the drink.

Del then finished the remaining drink in one gulp. "Yep"

"So you're not having a good time?"

"It's not as bad as I thought…Where's Lydia?"

"She went to look for Jackson" He said rather upset. Stiles had feeling for Del, but he couldn't just turn off what he had felt for Lydia since third grade.

"I'm sorry." She placed her hand of his shoulder.

"Do you want to dance?" He perked up.

"Not exactly" She was hesitant.

"Come on!" He stood up quickly holding out his hand.

"Fine" She grabbed his hand and was led to the dance floor that was playing an upbeat pop song. Del began to enjoy herself. The song finished and E.T by Tyler Ward echoed in the gym. Stiles and Del both looked at each other awkwardly. Couples began to pair up.

"We should probably…" Stiles was cut off before he tried to leave the dance floor.

"Just dance with me Stiles" She placed her hands on his shoulder, he rather awkwardly put his hands on her waist. The song made an atmosphere that allowed Del to relax into Stiles' shoulder. She felt safe.

"Are you really okay? I mean…Derek." He looked into her navy blue eyes and beautiful brown hair that lightly caressed her face.

"I don't know. With the way we left things. I think it might be over. For good."

They stared into each other's eyes. Their lips met. It seemed as though their kissed lasted forever. Del ran her hand over his buzz cut and down his neck. He let out a gasp. They finally broke apart. Del looked up to Stiles, he wasn't looking at her. She followed his line of sight to Lydia. She was standing, staring. She looked back to Stiles. How could he be looking at her when they were kissing? Del ripped her hands from his shoulders, she tried to run off but Stiles grabbed her hand.

"Del, wait." He begged.

"Leave…me…alone" Her voice cracked and tears filled her eyes. She ran from the gym barely holding back her tears.


	5. Chapter 4: He's dangerous

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**I am back now. In full swing. A chapter a day keeps the doctor away, so I promise you this. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: He's Dangerous.<strong>

Del jumped into her car and drove off into the direction of Derek's house. She still remembered where it was, it was kind of hard to forget. She thought about what she would ask Derek. So maybe, she could finally get some answers. Del finally reached his house. The house looked exactly the same as how it was left. Untouched. The image of the house almost transported her back to that night. She could still smell the smoke and taste the ash. The flames were nearly as high as the screams that echoed out of the house. There was nothing Del could have done. But she doesn't think that at all.

Del approached the house, but with caution, phone in her hand, in case of an emergency. She _was_ going to see a complete stranger. The door was as black as the night. She raised her hand to knock on the door. Corroded ash fell as she did. The door was slightly open, so she pushed it open. She had reached the bottom of the staircase without being detected. She looked around. She turned to all of a sudden see Derek, standing and staring. His hair was styled but also messy. He wore a grey tight v-neck shirt.

Del jumped to his sudden appearance.

"What are you doing in here?" He slightly stepped forward, clearly showing his dominance.

"Um, I'm actually looking for you. I'm Del McCall, we, uh, met the other day" Del's voice was shaky, Derek made her nervous, both good and bad.

"Yeah, I remember. What is it that you want?" He slowly backed away. When Derek looked at her, he remembered that night too. The fire that tore his family apart. The light that shone on Del's eyes the first time Derek saw her triggered the memory of the fire glistening in her petrified eyes. Something so beautiful was linked to something so painful. This memory, Derek knew, would connect them forever.

"Well, your name is Derek Hale, right?," She became more confident as he became more inviting.

"And this is the house that burnt down?" Del continued.

"Yeah" Derek became very interested.

"Well, my parents, they…they were here the night of the fire," Del took a deep breath "They died".  
>Derek's eyes flicked to her. The fact that they were werewolves was what killed her family. He felt guilty.<p>

"I'm sorry" He barely whispered. She glanced at him and smiled. She decided to leave.

"Look, I'm sorry that I broke into your house. But I have been running for too long, and I need to find out the truth, with your help" She stepped closer to Derek. She no longer felt as though she needed to be scared.

Derek stood silently.

"If you want to talk, I am pretty sure you know where to find me" She smirked as she walked away. They both knew that she was referring to the night she had seen him outside her window. She was certain it was him and not a dream.

She left.

* * *

><p>Del arrived at the McCall household. She entered and made her way up the stairs. She looked down to her watch to see school had been finished for an hour and a half. It was plenty of time for Scott to get home and prepare a lecture for Del about skipping school. With the importance of being a step closer to information about her parents, school seemed trivial. She crept up to the door.<p>

"I can hear you out there" Scott spoke loudly and in Dels direction. She came into plain sight confused.

"How the hell? Do you have blind man hearing or something?"

Scott simply ignored her remark.

"Where the hell were you today?" He rapidly stood up. They heard a flush, then Stiles emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey" Stiles said rather awkwardly as though he had walked in just at the wrong time.

"Stiles, can you just leave for a minute" Del was about to get scolded by Scott, Stiles being there would only ignite the flame.

"Stiles, stay," Scott said demanding, but not breaking eye contact with Del. Stiles quickly jumped/fell/sit on the bed.

"Answer my question" Scott said frustrated

"Not until you answer mine. Why don't you want me to see Derek Hale? You can't keep telling me what to do. You really need to work on that seniority complex you have going on!"

"I don't have a seniority complex; I don't even know what it is. Look, Derek is dangerous. You need to be careful, people are getting attacked.

"That's a very good point Scott" Stiles piped into the conversation. Del glared at him.

"Scott, I can look after myself. Derek might have answers, or know someone who does. I think I am willing to take that risk"

"What risk? Your life? Because that's what being around Derek Hale consists of" Stiles finally got to let his feelings for Derek air.

"I'm sorry you guys. I'm going to see him. I have to."

Scott stood there, looking defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Verrrrry short, I know. But I am writing this while I am stoned, and I am sooo tired, but I needed to get this down :D<strong>

**Reviews are my medicine, I need more. Feeling sick :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Teen Wolf.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 5: It was you, you saved me.<p>

* * *

><p>Del had been spending time with Derek. After school she would drive to his house, just talk, about him, her, Del's parents and his family. Derek began to trust Del and before he knew it, have feelings for her. He tried hard to fight it, but her constantly wanting to see him made it difficult. He wanted to tell her the truth; would she think he was a monster? He didn't want to risk it. And this world was dangerous. He could never forgive himself if anything were to happen to her just because he wanted to be with her.<p>

Del woke up early, before sunrise. She got dressed in her Del snuck out early before Scott was awake, she knew that if he knew where she was going she wouldn't hear the end of it. She got dressed into this: .com/cgi/set?id=42262700. Del climbed into her car and drove to Derek's house. She pulled up to the 'house' and stepped out of the car. After reaching the stairs, she pushed open the door slightly. A loud creak echoed through the house. She walked in waiting for Derek to show up unexpectedly, like he always did. She turned to see him right behind her; she was so close to him she could feel the warmth radiating off his skin. He was so alluring to her. As Del looked deep into his eyes, it was like they were playing a game of chicken, to see who would kiss who first. Del could only just hold herself back. All of a sudden, something clicked in her mind. She could finally see it. She thought the only connection they had was that their families were both killed, but she could now see who had pulled the collapsed roof off her, it was Derek. She saw his eyes that night, that's the only thing she could remember. His beautiful hazel eyes glistened in the morning light, but then Del remembered something that confused her…electric blue eyes. She thought nothing of it.

"It was you, you saved me" She smiled and caressed Derek's cheek with her soft hand. Derek closed his eyes to savour the moment. He couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She welcomed his kiss by running her hands through his hair and down him back. She started pulling his shirt up from the back to indicate where she wanted this to go. Del grabbed Derek by his neck and pulled him over to the barely functional lounge. She pulled him closer to her, not wanting there to be space. She needed him. Derek began to move his hand up the small of her back. He suddenly stopped; he felt a large burn scar up her back. Feeling this brought him back to reality, Del could get hurt if it went any further.

"What is it? Is it my scar? I'm sorry" She pulled her shirt back down.

"No, it's that. You should probably…" Del's phone received a text message interrupting Derek.  
>"Hold on a second" She read the text message.<br>It read:  
>'<em>CHEM TEST! WHERE R U?'<em>

"Damn, I have to go." Del started rapidly grabbing her shoes and bag that had been scattered around the charred living room floor. As she picked up her jacket she turned around and Derek was gone. She had kind of gotten used to it, Derek was private to say the least, and mysterious entrances and exits were kind of his thing. She left the house and sped off to the remaining school day.

* * *

><p><em>School – Mr Harris' Chemistry class<br>_Del opened the door abruptly forgetting that there would be 20 – 30 students concentrating on an important test and her arrival was less than stealth. Everyone looked up at her with confusion, especially Scott and Stiles.  
>"Sorry Mr Harris" Del apologised as she made her way to find a seat that was a row in front of Scott and right in front of Stiles.<br>"No problem Ms McCall, I won't be the one to fail. Do your best with the remaining time" He said returning to his book.  
>Del looked back to Scott who was less than impressed.<br>THE BELL SIGNALLED  
>Del handed in her blank paper, with only her name to Mr Harris and left the room rapidly to avoid Scott. But that mission was unsuccessful. Scott and Stiles both walked up to Del's locker.<p>

"Where were you this morning? How can you afford to be skipping tests and cutting class? Especially to be seeing Derek Hale."

"Scott, what is your problem with Derek? If there is something going on then tell me" She begged, she just wanted her old cousin back, the one who treated her like her sister; protective but loving. This new Scott had the protection down-pat, but the loving side…not so much.

"I could definitely tell you a few things about Derek…" Stiles tried to shout out, but Scott put his hand over him mouth.

"Exactly. If you won't tell me the truth how can you expect me to listen to you? You're not my dad. Stop telling me how to live my life" She slammed her locker and began to walk to class. Before she did, she turned back to Scott and Stiles.

"Derek was the one who saved me. He is the reason I am standing here right now." She walked off without another word. Luckily though, anything else she might have said would have destroyed Scott.

"Did she just say…?" Stiles muttered.

"I have to go talk to him" Scott became focused and proceeded to walk to the school exit doors.

"What? You too? Do I have to become best friends with the guy now?" Stiles became frustrated with Scott.

"Just cover for me okay." Scott was gone.

Stiles stood there worried and with no way of stopping him.

Scott sped through the woods on his bike to Derek's house. He was angry, scared and worried all at the same time. Derek should know better than to get an innocent person involved in this, especially his cousin. He arrived at the house and threw his bike and helmet to the side.

"Derek! Get out here now!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and a low growl echoed through the woods.

Derek exited the house walking toward Scott.

"Stay away from her! Why do you have to mess with everyone in my life? First Alison and now Del." He growled at Derek.

"I didn't go looking for your cousin. She came here." Derek stared at Scott.

"I don't care. If you don't find some way of staying away for her I'll…"

"You'll what?" Derek stepped toward Scott.

"I'll tell her" Scott said barely believing it.

"See, I don't think you'll do that, because you don't want her to find out about you." Derek said as he walked back into the house.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the wait, I am a terrible person. Hope you still enjoy it :DD <p>


	7. Chapter 6

Scott said nothing, Derek was right. The thought of Del finding out about what he was scared him. Could he risk loosing another person in his life because what he was? He rode home to see if she was there. She wasn't. He immediately called Stiles.

Phone conversation

Stiles: Hello.

Scott: Is Del with you?

Stiles: In my dreams.

Scott: I'm serious, you idiot! Is she there?

Stiles: No, she's not. Did you talk to Derek? What did he say?

Scott: Nothing useful, but he won't stop seeing her. He knows I won't tell her. And now I can't find her and she is pissed at me.

Stiles: I'll be there soon.

Cut to Scott and Stiles driving around aimlessly looking for Del. Scott yells out the window looking for her. He gets louder, and begins to alarm Stiles.

"Hey! Would you keep it down. Other people exist too!"

Scott notices Del's car.

"Stop! Pull in over there! That's her her car."

Stiles, less than smoothly pulls into the Cafe carpark. Scott and Stiles both run into the Cafe, looking at everyone to find her. Not paying attention Scott runs into a waitress.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

She looks up to reveal it's Del.

"Thank's for that Scott, really well done." Del says sarcastically.

"Del? What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like a waitress" He says looking completely confused.

"Because...I'm a waitress. I work here." She says unimpressed that he didn't realise that she worked there for a month.

She picks up the plates and takes them back toward the kitchen. Scott and Stiles follow her.

"What? When?" Scott questions.

Del walks over to a quiet corner to unleash a verbal attack on Scott. Stiles stands in earshot.

"Jesus Scott, you are so wrapped up in your own life and your werewolf stuff that you don't even notice anything else. Ok, we get it, you love Alison, nothing else is important. How about your Mom? She is so worried about you, BUT I have to lie every time she asks me why you are acting crazy.. She has been like my mother, do you any idea what it's like!" Del finished out of breathe.

Scott just stares at Del, completely torn to shreds. Stiles stares at Del in shock. Scott walks off silently. Stiles tries to grab him on the shoulder to comfort him, Scott just shrugs him off, Stiles looks at him empathetic. Stiles walks up to Del.

"Look, whatever you're feeling, Scotts feels ten times worst. He just wants you to be safe. Don't do this with Derek." Stiles walks off and shakes his head. Del walks off feeling guilty for her guilt trip on Scott.

Del went to Derek's house after her shift. She walked in, hoping he was expecting her. Derek walks out of the dark, half scaring Del.

"What are you doing here?" He said with no tone.

Del looked at him blankly. Is that his favourite thing to say to her? He seemed to never want her around, she was beginning to question what she was feeling.

"Is that it? That's all you have to say? I thought you might be, I don't know, glad to see me." She shrugged her shoulders, beginning to get upset.

"What are you even doing here? What do you want?"

"Just, forget it, forget I came over. Forget I ever did." Del stormed off, barely crying. But Derek could hear. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want to not be with her. But, it's not safe for her.

Del drove home...20km's over the speed limit the whole time. She got home quickly. Rushed past Scott's room and went straight to bed.

The Next Day.

Scott is having breakfast in the kitchen. Del walks past him and get's the milk out of the fridge, then pouring herself a glass. She finally breaks the silence.

"Scott, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I have no idea what you are going through. I shouldn't be making this harder for you." She looked at him, hoping to fix what she had done.

"I get it. This thing has a ripple effect, but I wont let it ruin my life. I promise."

Del slightly smiles then looks down sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Derek and I..."

"What? What did he do?" Scott became aggravated.

"Nothing, we...broke up? I think that's what happened. Whatever was between us, it's not happening anymore."

"I'm sorry"

"Really?"

"Not really." He chuckled.

Del smiled.

"But I am sorry that you are sad." He hugs her.

They head off to school.

Beacon Hills High – Hallway

Del walked down the hallway when she saw Jackson. She had had a rough night and wasn't in the mood for their bit, which consisted of snarky comments and death glares. She did her best not to be seen by him by hiding behind her locker door.

"McCall!" Jackson yelled across the hallway, his voice almost paralysed her with anger. He walked up to her, but before he could say one word Del spoke.

"Listen Jackson, normally I would roll my eyes or retaliate with a much better personal attack on you than you would on me, but just back off."

A smirk crept across Jackson's face. Del realised that she had set herself up for some major trouble.

"Looks like I'm in luck" Del didn't respond to Jackson trying to get a ris. She threw her books into her locker and walked off. But before she could get out of earshot of Jackson, he called her a name she had thought she'd left behind.

"You're not worth it...Annie" Jackson whispered just enough for Del to hear.

Del stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart was racing. She thought back to her old school, and how they would taunt her by calling her Annie, because she too didn't have parents. If only a rich old man would take her in, no such luck.

Del turned back to Jackson, and without one single word she lifted her fist and with everything she had, threw it into Jackson's face. Needless to say, he fell to the ground. Del had never been in a fight before but the adrenaline gave her a nice right hook. Unfortunately for Del, this exchange of words and physical assault had taken place outside of the Principals office. She looked up to see the principal, along with half the school staring at them. Scott and Stiles stood at their lockers onlooking with shock. The principal slowly put his hand on her shoulder.

"This way, Ms McCall" He gestured to his office.

Jackson gathered himself from the floor holding his eye. Lydia rushed to his side and inspected his eye.

"You too, Mr Whittemore." He said motioning him into the room.

"What? This is bull! She hit me." He yelled.

"I understand, but please follow me." he said dismissively.

Jackson followed unhappily. Lydia tried to follow to comfort him and to give Del an earful for hurting the 'star' of the lacrosse team. The Principal held his hand out in front of Lydia.

"Just, Mr Whittemore." She huffed then walked away flicking her hair to Scott and Stiles.

"Tell your psycho cousin to keep her hands to herself." She said scolding Scott.

"She just did what we were all thinking" Stiles piped in. Her eyes were like daggers toward him. Lydia grabbed Alison's arm.

"Sorry guys." Alison followed reluctantly, with an apologetic look to Scott.

"I wonder what that was about?" Scott said nodding toward the principal's office. Stiles looked at Scott, they then rushed over trying to hear through the door. All they could hear were muffled voices.

Principal's office.

"Now...tell me what happened." The principal looked between the two expecting an answer. They both didn't speak. Jackson felt slightly ashamed at what he said, he knew he could be an asshole, but he knew he had overstepped the line. Jackson finally spoke.

"This is total crap, I shouldn't be here." Jackson yelled. Del sat there silent, every now and then glancing at Jackson.

"Mr Whittemore, please lower your voice." Principal said.

"No! I'm the lacrosse Captain and…"

"Co-captain." Del covered under a cough.

Jackson shot a glare.

"Just stop! You two have had issues since you got here Del." The principal said exhausted.

"Exactly, since YOU got here." Jackson snapped.

"Jackson, don't. Del, I understand that you have had a hard time since you've been back in Beacon Hills, but I can't let this type of behaviour go unpunished". He let out a sigh.

"Three days suspension…and as for you Mr Whittemore, I'll keep a close eye on you."

Del sighed as she stood up and pulled her bag over her shoulder. Jackson stormed out.

Outside the principal's office

As Jackson pushed the door open Stiles and Scott rushed out of the way pretending like they weren't trying to listen through the door. When Del emerged they almost sprinted to her.

"What the hell happened?" Scott blurted as Stiles stood there eyes wide with anticipation.

"Nothing." Del began to walk off while rifling through her bag trying to find her keys. Scott and Stiles quickly caught up to her as she headed for the school exit.

"Well, something must have happened for you to give him that amazing shiner." Stiles said giving her a figurative pat on the shoulder.

"It was just Jackson, being Jackson" She said pushing the school doors open.

"Wait, where are you going?" Scott questioned.

"I...got suspended for three days." She said defeated.

"Moms' going to be pissed." He half chuckled.

"Yeah, well I won't be anyone's problem so." She began to walk off.

"Del…wait." He begged. Del got into her car and sped off.

A hand came down on both Scott and Stiles' shoulder firmly.

"Boys!" Coach Fisnock said a little too happy.

"Hey…coach." Scott said warily.

"Why aren't you two little skippers in my class right now?" He said eyebrow arched.

"Why aren't you, coach?" Stiles said rather smart alecky.

"Get your asses in my classroom now, or I will fail you!"

"But, sir…my cousin. She's upset and…"

"Ah, Ms McCall. The girl that did a number on my co-captain, she should be expelled!"

"That's a little harsh, don't you think coach?" Scott said stepping up to him.

"You're kind of failing economics, don't you think McCall?"

The boys both remained speechless and walked back to the classroom defeated.

Economics class

Coach Fisnock is at the board writing about production lines and Karl Marx, but Scott couldn't get what Del had said out of his mind. What did she mean "I won't be anyone's problem soon?" Stiles sat behind Scott, and could tell that his friend was troubled. He leant in closer to Scott to avoid getting in trouble.

"Look Scott, she's going to be fine. She probably went home to calm down...or ice her hand." Stiles shrugged his shoulders. He was worried too, but he didn't want Scott to know, because his feelings for Del ran deeper than anticipated.

"Don't pretend like you're not worried too. You heart is racing." He whispered over his shoulder.

"What?" Stiles said looking down at his chest.

"Now it's beating even faster" Scott smirked.

"Would you stop that?" He yelled.

The class looked at them with shock. Coach turned around.

"I'm sorry boys, is my teaching too loud for your conversation?" He glared.

"No coach." They spoke in unison.

Thankfully, the bell signalled. Stiles grabbed all his stuff and quickly began to walk out. He then realised Scott hadn't moved from his seat.

"Scott, you okay there buddy?"

Scott just stared aimlessly as students rushed out of the room.

"Scott hello, we have to go to class" Stiles said waving his hand in front of Scott's face.

"She's going to run." He said still staring at the front of the classroom.

"Who's going to do what now?"

"Del, she's going to run. That's what she meant."

Stiles stared at Scott. He finally jumped out of his seat and headed for the school door.

"Scott…Scott! You can't just leave school." He said pulling at Scott's shoulder and trying to keep up his pace.

"I don't care. If I don't stop her I'll never see her again." He said not looking back.

"What? Never?" Something struck with Stiles. He was confused. "I'll drive." He said offering his help.

"I'll ride my bike, it'll be faster." Scott ran down the steps to his bike and rode off. Stiles had no choice but to go back and cover for his friend.

Scott's house.

Scott pulled up on his bike and let it fall to the ground. He opened the door and ran up the stair hoping not to see and empty room. When he reached Del's room he saw her packing her clothes. Del looked up to him and fear and shock masked her face. But she collected herself and stayed distant, as per usual.

"What are you doing here? You're meant to be at school."

"I didn't meant to screw up your getaway…Del you can't keep running" He said slightly stepping toward her. Del stopped packing.

"Scott, what was I thinking? Coming back here? I thought it would be different and maybe I could find my home again. But I don't belong here." Del finally gathered all her things and made her way to the door that Scott was blocking.

"You know I can stop you." He desperately pleaded.

"I know you can, but you won't, because you know I'm right. Please, Scott" Scott stepped out of the way. Del patted his shoulder and left.

School parking lot.

Stiles exited the school doors quickly trying to get to Scott's to see if Del really had left. So many thought were racing through his mind. He was trying to find the courage to tell her how he really felt, and maybe convince her to stay. A glimpse of light flickered in Stiles' eye. As he looked across her could see Jackson and his friend laughing like nothing had happened. Stiles was furious. He marched over to Jackson.

"Stilinski, what the hell do you want? Where's Del? Oh, that's right, she got suspended." He chuckled.

"If she leaves and I never see her again because of you, I swear to god!" He stepped up to Jackson and stared him straight in the eyes.

"What are you going to so Stilinski? Bench-warm me to death?" Jackson didn't back down.

Stiles didn't break his gaze.

"You're pathetic". He turn and walked off. Leaving Jackson unimpressed.


End file.
